Kara Zor-El (Earth-77)
Linda Karen Danvers (born March 24, 1970 - July 04, 2017, resurrected January 01, 2019) was the daughter of the Kryptonian scientist Zor-El and the Kandorian judge Allura In-Ze. Linda was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Kandor to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. However Linda's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's and Kandor's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone where she slept for decades while being suspended in time and not aging. Her pod later escaped, and she arrived on Earth where she was placed with the Danvers family by an adult Kal-El, now "Clark Kent". and is the girlfriend and later wife of The Flash, She was a intern at the Daily Planet's National City branch. until she was promoted to reporter She is also the superheroine known as Supergirl, stylized as the "Girl of Steel", the "Maiden of Might" and the "Last Daughter of Kandor". Personality |-|As a Civilian= As a child, Linda was very curious as she learned as much about an alien species and cultures as possible, she also looked up to both of her parents, believing them to be heroes (unaware of their true natures at the time), upon Krypton and Kandor's destruction, she was devastated by the destruction of a home world and the death of most members of her family. As a teenager, Linda did not get along with her adoptive sister, Alex Danvers (at the time) this was due to Alex's arrogance and immaturity and unfairly blaming her for her own bad life, Linda stated to Alex that she has lost people she cared about, but she does not go lashing out on the entire world or blaming others for her problems, and ran away from the Danvers house and hid in a cave and broke down crying over losing her entire planet, until Alex founded her and tearfully apologized for treating her so badly and the two have been very close ever since. As an adult, Linda is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. She is also a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story and put away the bad guys. |-|As Supergirl= Due to her being a new superhero, Linda unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Clark Kent possesses. She is also sometimes short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. But after being a hero for a year she gained more confidence in herself and her abilities and get a better grip on her emotions out on the field. Linda is open-minded, assertive, outspoken, stubborn, has a strong sense of responsibility and duty and is interested in understanding and helping people. Linda is also very forgiving and willing to give people several chances. Despite her living on earth for sometime she has a great understanding of other races and their culture in the universe. Despite loving her parents as a child, since becoming Supergirl, Linda has learned much more about the people they really were and has become quite disgusted and enraged with them. She learned that Alura used her as a means to arrest Ursa for her crimes, as Alura was one of the many who refused to accept its impending fate, this made Linda especially resentful towards her mother, she also learned that father, Zor-El is aligned with Zod; the more she learns about her parents' true natures, the more Linda feels ashamed of being their daughter. Linda has a good and loving relationship with her adopted parents; Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, although she addressed them by their first names instead of as "dad" and "mom". Linda also has shown that she is willing to die for her adopted home world and that she is willing to do what needs to be done to save it, whether it's sacrificing her own life, giving up her own happiness, or even regrettably killing someone. Linda had described Barry as her soulmate. |-|As Power Girl= While under the influence of red kryptonite and calling herself Power Girl. Linda became very cruel and heartless, as she threw Cat Grant off a building, tried to kill Clark and Alex and attacked many civilians. She clearly revels in violence. She also enjoys smugly mocking and taunting her foes. Power Girl was vocally contemptuous and derisive, essentially acknowledging that she was evil and seemed to be by all appearances proud of it. Power Girl considered herself inherently superior to humans based on her alien physiology, even going as far as to claim that she is a "god" and so ought to dominate and control others rather than waste energy protecting the "weak". She also noted that, as a blonde, light-skinned superhuman, Above all, Linda despised any show of weakness. According to Linda, Power Girl "does things she doesn't want to do", but in reality, Power Girl acts out Linda's basest needs and wants without regard to the consequences, doing what Linda wouldn't do on her own accord as Power Girl is not as concerned about the consequences on others and her relationships as Linda would be. Without Linda's morals or obligations, she is unpredictable and belligerent. Power Girl is also sexually aggressive and flirtatious. She openly uses profanity, steals things and lies. Power Girl is disrespectful, uncaring of others' feelings, and can become dangerously violent when things don't go her way. Power Girl is unconcerned with keeping her abilities a secret, even tempted to reveal them, because she believes that her "powers" will make her infallible. showing that without her inhibitions Linda could be a real danger, not above killing her enemies when angered. Power Girl however, still shows romantic feelings towards Barry and can never bring herself to kill him. Unlike most instances of odd behavioral changes that occur in the town, which result in the person having no memory of their actions, when Linda is restored to normal, she always has complete recollection and knowledge of the havoc Power Girl causes. She almost always causes trouble in Linda's relationships and Linda is tasked with apologizing and feeling guilty. Because she can never provide a full explanation for the drastic personality change, Linda's friends who don't know her true origins assume she is on drugs. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian/Kandorian Physiology:' Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Supergirl possesses the same potential powers as an Kryptonian and a Kandorian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption:' As a Kryptonian/Kandorian hybrid, her cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Supergirl's physiology and well being, but her cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of her home solar system's red sun enables her body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of her powers. Every time Supergirl uses any of her superhuman abilities, her body expends absorbed sunlight and she is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase her known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for her to utilize her powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing her powers will require Linda to recharge in order to continue using her powers. ***'Heat Vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Linda can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, she has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, she has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. ***'Solar Flare:' Supergirl's last resort power that she'd discovered through her heat vision, was the ability to immediately expel all of her stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. This Solar Flare utilizes all the stored energy within her cells at once, allowing for an all out AoE attack. She cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains her of all her powers until she can recharge her cells with solar energy. Give or take 24 hours, in that expanse of time, she is rendered virtually human and vulnerable. **'Super-Hearing:' Supergirl's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision:' Supergirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Supergirl can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision:' This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision:' This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supergirl's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision:' This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision:' Supergirl's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight:' Linda is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. As such, she is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. **'Invulnerability:' Linda is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come in to contact with her skin. He is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, and is able to take far more damage than any normal human. ***'Extreme Heat Resistance:' Linda feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat, as shown when her shirt caught fire after The Flash caught her as she fell out a window and (accidentally) sped her out of National City, and she was able to extinguish the embers on her shirt by casually patting them. This was also shown when she didn't flinch at the heat of Mick Rory 's Heat Gun and removed a hot pan from her oven with her bare hands. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Supergirl is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength:' Linda's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. After embracing her powers as Supergirl, Linda's true potential started to manifest, allowing her to stop a train moving at Mach 1, or lift over a million tons of condensed star material. While not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known multiverse alongside her cousin and J'onn J'onzz. Despite her strength, Linda still must physically exert herself when fighting other super powered beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, as well as to lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as planes or ships. ***'Thunderclap:' When Linda uses her super strength to clap her hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroy‘s glass, pushes objects away from her, and disorients anyone nearby. **'Superhuman Speed:' Linda possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. Once she started to actually use her powers in a less restrained way, she was easily able to move at greater supersonic speeds, even to the point where she could almost catch up with a speedster like Barry Allen, though it is worth noting that, at that time, Barry could easily go faster than Mach 13 whereas Linda's top speed peaks at around Mach 6-7. She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her Supergirl suit in seconds. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Super-Breath:' Supergirl is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Batman has been teaching Linda to better handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, including how to use their own momentum against them. Ultimately, even with her powers temporarily disabled, Linda has become a highly proficient fighter, able to compete against the more experienced Astra. As the months progressed, Linda became even better at this, managing to hold her own against Indigo in their fight, also defeating Maxima. Her proficiency in combining combat skills with her raw might became great enough to even defeat her physically stronger uncle Zod in one-on-one combat. She has been trained by the Amazons on Themyscira in combat and sword fighting. She has trained with Wonder Woman and Artemis extensively. :*'Klurkor' *'Multilingualism:' Supergirl speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other peoples voices. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Supergirl who lived on Argo City for some time learned much about science and technology. Supergirl excels in engineering and has been shown at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced Kryptonian technology, like a robot, with little effort. *'Artistry:' Linda is a skilled and creative artist. He has been an artist since he was born and has an equally long history of creativity. He has drawn, painted, sculptured, photographed, inked, colored, designed, and created thousands of works of art and designs often drew sketches of Barry, after she first met him. *'Lock Picking': Supergirl knows how to manipulate and open locks, although she tends to brute-force her way through it. However, she has been known to crack open an electronic lock with a simple hairpin. *'Singing:' Linda is noted by her sister to be a very talented singer. Weaknesses *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Supergirl possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Vulnerability to Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Linda is weak against green kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite renders Linda physically weak and mentally ill: the effects will make Danvers weaker the longer she's exposed to its radiation. the green kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. She once stated that green kryptonite exposure hurts more than cracked ribs. **'Vulnerability to Red Kryptonite:' Like all good Kryptonians, if Linda is exposed to red kryptonite, she will be left without morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever. Left with only malice, pride and wrath, Kent will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making him a danger to everyone around her. **'Vulnerability to Blue Kryptonite:' robs Supergirl of her powers and abilities but does not cause him any physical or mental ailment. **'Vulnerability to Gold Kryptonite:' can give Danvers permanent wounds or scars that can't ever be healed and it can also cause him to lose her powers and abilities forever. **'Vulnerability to Silver Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Linda is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, It makes Linda dangerously paranoid and suspicious, and also causing her to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. **'Lead:' Linda cannot see through lead with her vision powers. **'Superhuman Hearing'/'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Supergirl's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient her and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound based powers, like Silver Banshee can potentially be powerful enough to cause a Linda's ears to bleed. **'Solar energy depletion:' Using her solar flare can completely drain her solar energy to the point where Danvers loses all of her powers and is rendered more human like for at least a day. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Linda to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. **'Red sun radiation:' The radiation of the Earth's yellow sun was less harsh and more nourishing than that of the red sun, granting Kryptonians the same abilities to Superman. But when returned to the environment, the abilities regress and disappear, meaning that for all Kryptonians, including the Kryptonian/Kandorian hybrid Linda, exposure to the red sun resets her biology to its original state on Krypton, making Linda the equivalent of a human being on Earth. **'Psionics:' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Supergirl suit:' Linda wears a protective suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Supergirl, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime, the suit was designed by Linda's father, Zor-El. It is also made from native Kryptonian materials, making the suit just as durable as Linda; as bullets cannot penetrate it and even explosives from missiles could not damage it. Linda notably is able to change into her suit in seconds with her speed, usually keeping it underneath her civilian clothing. *'Lead-based glasses:' As a teenager Linda was given a pair of lead lined glasses to help her control her visual powers. Notes *This design belongs to Glee Chan on Deviantart. *Supergirl wears a Brown wig as Linda Danvers. *Linda is voiced by Ashley Eckstein. Trivia *Physically, Linda is 29 years old. However, due to her being 10 when she left Kandor, spending 20 years in the Phantom Zone (and not aging while in there), spending the next 18 years on Earth hiding her powers, and then 5 years using them, Linda is chronologically 49 years old. *Supergirl is known as the Girl of Steel and the Girl of Tomorrow. *Linda normally wakes up at 6:30 a.m. *Linda is in love and currently married to Barry Allen. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Kryptonian/Kandorian Hybrids Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Energy Absorption Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Super-Breath Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Multilingualism Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Artistry Category:Music Category:Singing Category:Leadership Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Reporters Category:Bartenders Category:Students Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Justice League of America members Category:Daily Planet members